crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomb Wader
Tomb Wader (きょうふ！ ナイルがわはんらん lit. Terror! Nile River is Flooding in Japanese) is the twentieth level as well as the fifth and last level of the fourth warp room in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. The general premise for this level is similar to Sphynxinator and Tomb Time, which involves Crash traveling through a pyramid avoiding ancient traps and enemies. Some of the enemies in this level include beetles, mummies with spiked coffins and lab assistants carrying ancient Egyptian shields. This level also features numerous paths that are filled with water. Crash must take precautions when taking these routes because when the water level is high, he will drown if he is in it. However, there are metal crates and platforms that are there to help Crash when the water level rises. The level also features a death route that contains the blue gem. Name origin *The name of the level is a pun on the popular video game series Tomb Raider. Tomb Raider deals with an archaeologist by the name of Lara Croft, who travels through ancient tombs as a part of her adventure. The "Wader" part of the name comes from Crash traveling through the water portions throughout the level. *In the Japanese version, the level's name is "Terror! Nile River is Flooding", literally indicating that this level takes place in the Nile River. Enemies *'Spiked Coffin Mummy '- These are lab assistants disguised as mummies hopping around in a coffin that contains spikes at the bottom of it. Crash will not be able to attack these mummies with regular attacks. The only way to kill them is either by jumping on their heads, or using the Fruit Bazooka. *'Shield Carrier' - These goons carry a shield and try to prevent Crash from proceeding on into the level. They can be defeated by simply spinning them away, or by jumping on them while their shield is down. *'Scarab Beetles' - These beetles appear in the water section of the level. When the water level is low, they can be seen walking on it. However, when the water level raises, they can be seen flying above the water. Crash can simply jump on them or spin them away to defeat them. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate (bonus round only) *! Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2 seconds) *TNT Crate Walkthrough Tomb Wader - Clear Blue Gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 20)|Both gems Tomb Wader - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 51)|Relic Gallery Scarab_Beetle.png|A Scarab Beetle tombwader1.png tombwader2.png tombwader3.png tombwader4.png tombwader5.png tombwader6.png tombwader7.png tombwader8.png tombwader9.png 3i20.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. crash bandicoot.jpg Trivia *This level has the longest time in the game to earn a Sapphire Relic. *At one part of the death route, the music changes back to the normal level music and then changes back to the death route theme. This is because the death route path comes very close to where the main path is. *It's possible that the beetle at the beginning of the level is there as a reference for the player during the time trial. When the beetle reaches the right side and turns, the water level will drop, when the beetle reaches the left side and turns, the water rises. With good timing and speed, the player can use this beetle to know when to start the time trial and not get stopped by the water. *The outline of the 2x2x2 steel crates in this level, before they are triggered by the ! crates, are of one big cube rather than being the outline of 8 regular sized crates. *This is the only level in Crash 3 where an ! crate activates nitro crates from outline crates (in the bonus round). As it also triggers a TNT crate to appear, there is a glitch that if players hit the nitro switch crate before they do the bonus stage, the TNT crate won't appear thus not enabling Crash to get all the crates for the level. Considering the distance between the bonus round and the nitro switch, as well as all the perils in between, this glitch is relatively unknown and rather insignificant. *This level is very different from the other Egyptian levels in Crash 3. Aside from holes and explosive crates, none of the enemies and obstacles are found in the other Egyptian levels, except for the spiked coffin mummies, which also appear in Bug Lite. Even the doors in this level are different from those in the other Egyptian levels, as they are triggered by spinning knobs on the floor and open vertically. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Egyptian Levels Category:Ruins Levels Category:Levels with Death Routes